


狐狸爪里的小鱼

by Sa_tzu



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_tzu/pseuds/Sa_tzu
Summary: 现实向小短篇，🍬，🚗，设定发生于10月20-21日晚间，天气晴朗，海潮迭起……





	狐狸爪里的小鱼

「紗……紗夏……」  
「？子子你不睡觉在干嘛？」  
「你……试一下」  
「诶……你在做……伏地挺身？？」  
「我的身体其实……也很有力的」  
「咦哟……」  
「紗夏你快上来嘛！」  
「不要，今天忙了一天了，子子你体力好我知道的……没必要用这种方式」  
「欧尼是不是……不喜欢我了……」  
「哈？你在说什么啊……紗夏怎么会不喜欢子瑜呢」  
「那你上来嘛……」

湊崎按开台灯看到本该在身旁躺着的周子瑜此刻正撑在被子外面上下起伏……所以她家的小🐟是又嫉妒某块豆腐了是吗……当时一时兴起而已诶，又没真碰到……子子你真是……这种醋都吃……不过……犯傻的子子又好笑又可爱诶……

啧啧啧，体力好，我早就知道了诶，大傻瓜子子，既然你想再来证明一次，那我当然是不会介意的啦！

她坏笑着起身，跨坐在周子瑜背上，一点都没放水，将身体的重量全部压了下去。

子瑜的体力又进步了？本以为她撑不了多久，结果人家愣是做了十多个都没放缓，情况似乎真的成了用驮着自己做伏地挺身的方式来证明她的体力……（ps：紗紗是你太瘦了啊喂）

嘿这都什么事儿……

湊崎狐狸只好悄悄弯腰，凑到周小鱼耳朵边，压低声音吹着气。

「子子～你好棒喔～」

下一秒，周子瑜就光荣地倒下了。

「紗夏……你是故意的……」

周小鱼闷闷的小奶音从枕头里传来，湊崎狐狸的心都化了。侧面亮着的灯光将那人好看的蝴蝶骨打出阴影，她向后挪动几下然后俯身吻了上去。

「呀……紗夏」

小鱼感觉到狐狸的爪子托起自己的腰，膝盖不自觉地被顶在床上，难堪的姿势让她瞬间涨红了脸。

「……紗夏……别……」

轻吻依旧不停地落上她光滑的后背，间隙中她听到身后传来湊崎软糯的回音。

「嘿嘿～子子知道嘛？证明体力还有另一种更舒服的方式诶」

逃不过了……  


湊崎的右手顺着她的身体曲线移动，一阵阵酥麻感从被柔软手指碰触的地方扩散至全身，小鱼好像真的被置身于了温水里，舒服又微妙的感觉。

狐狸嘴巴移到她臀上的时候，周小鱼下意识地向前躲了躲，随即轻吻便转了性质，不再是温润唇瓣与柔软肌肤的贴合，而是变成了狐狸尖牙对细嫩鱼肉的啃咬。不远处的腿心随着湊崎咬合的动作一跳一跳的，被身上的狐狸察觉到后，紧跟着小爪子便伸了进去，入手处一片湿滑。

果然是她的小鱼呐。

敏感处传来的逗弄让周子瑜情不自禁地微微呻吟出声，似乎是责怪她的隐忍，湊崎将裹满热液的手指涂抹上眼前挺俏泛红的臀峰，那人所有的克制当即一败涂地。

「啊……紗……紗夏……哈……」  
「子子还叫我名字吗？」  
「欧……欧尼……」  
「嘿嘿～舒服嘛」  
「……哈……痒……难受……欧尼……」  
「小鱼都在水里了还难受嘛」  
「欧尼……别闹……哈啊……」  
「话说，子子的小屁股都被欧尼咬红了诶……你猜猜我往上边抹了些什么好东西？」  
「…………紗…紗夏…欧尼……求求你……」  
「好啦～不逗你啦～」  


空虚已久的洞穴迎来了久违的客人，那两根手指开始顺着甬道抽插，进进出出好不欢快。湊崎的唇默契十足地赶在那之前送了上去，堵住了周子瑜即将破口而出的喊叫声。

后入的姿势原始而放纵，周子瑜自然垂下的乳房渐渐被湊崎用力抓在手里揉捏挑逗，下身娇嫩的小穴在对方略显粗暴的对待下喷涌出一股又一股的体液，越来越多的水浪激起了湊崎更深的欲望，她手上的动作变得更加剧烈，那人很快被操弄出了泪花，呜呜呜地小声喘息着，湊崎心疼起来，随即轻吻上她的眼睛，小声地安慰起自己身下的乖巧恋人。

「乖子子……别哭了啊……」  
「呜……呜呜……欧……欧尼坏……」  
「呀……不会坏的……」  
「呜呜呜呜呜呜……坏人……呜呜呜」  
「……诶……我很辛苦的好吧……子子难道不舒服吗」  
「那……欧尼……停下来……啊」  
「是子子太紧太热情了……不让欧尼走我也很困扰诶」  
「……呜呜呜呜呜呜……」  
「哎呀……好啦……我走还不行吗……是你撵我走的哼」

狡猾的狐狸怎么可能轻易放过到手的猎物，它是早已在心里铺垫好更大的圈套才会以退为进。  


湊崎撤出手指的时机正好是周子瑜将将要高潮释放的前夕，求而不得的痛苦突如其来，本就不是真让湊崎停下，她反而当了真这么做了，她感觉自己满身的细胞都开始向她抗议投诉这不公平的待遇，于是乎周小鱼哭得更凶了。

「诶！我都听你的话停下来了……」  
「呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜」  
「你这上边流出来的泪快比下边的都多了……」  
「紗……紗夏……你……阿西巴……」  
「周子瑜！你这是和欧尼说话的态度嘛！还说脏话，真是！」

呜呜呜呜……还不让生气了嘛……湊崎紗夏你个大坏蛋！！

湊崎狐狸看似气鼓鼓地翻身躺回了旁边，把被勾得一身欲火还不得发泄的周子瑜晾了起来。

小鱼委屈死了，明明是她把自己摆弄成这样羞耻的姿势，还欺负了自己这么久，现在一事无成反倒临阵退缩跑掉了……

可是身体的难受让她实在无法静下心来就此作罢，湊崎太了解她的身体了，她刚才的每一个动作都是浓烈的挑逗，星星之火，可以燎原，周小鱼快变成一条烤鱼了……

她偷偷扫了湊崎一眼，那人正噙满坏笑靠在床头望着她，却没有任何要动作的意思。

人在屋檐下，不得不低头……  
识时务者为俊杰……  
忍一时风平浪静……

「欧尼……」  
「诶」  
「我难受……」  
「我知道呀」  
「我不该说脏话，欧尼对不起」  
「哎一古，我们子子最乖啦～」

湊崎狐狸一伸手把乖巧过了头的小鱼揽进自己怀里，她的小年下此刻热切又浓烈地抱着自己，像是她生命中最炙热的太阳，光芒万丈，普照大地，她的全身沐浴在阳光下暖洋洋的。

「是不是很想要？」  
「……嗯……」  
「诶你先舔一舔好不好，它都干透了，子子会难受的」  


…………

就知道……湊崎紗夏真的是坏人……惹不起我还躲不起吗……下一次自己一定要躲开她……

她恶狠狠地将那人伸到嘴边的手指含住，舌头舔弄上去，像和谁赌气似的，动作大力又粗鲁。已经够不开心了，偏偏耳边还响起湊崎调笑的声音，诶，子子这么用力是觉得自己的味道很好尝是嘛，一个不小心，她没忍住，牙齿咬合了下去。

「啊！痛……」

湊崎狐狸快速抽出自己的手指，委屈爬满了整张脸。

「……哎……欧尼……我不是故意的……」

两排牙印清晰可见，周小鱼不是太清楚刚才自己用力的程度，所以现下慌了神，急忙抓起那两根手指举到自己嘴边开始吹气，她想继续含进去，然而湊崎拒绝了。

「不要……」

怎么办……她不安起来，最后只好伸出自己的舌头，小心翼翼地舔上欧尼被咬到的地方，温柔细致，一丝不苟，明明是很色情的动作，却活生生被她染上了圣洁的意味。

「……哈……不舒服……」  
「嗯？」  
「子子理解错了…它是想被含进你下边的嘴巴……」  
「………………」  
「而且它受伤了……子子体力那么好，自己动吧，证明子子体力的机会到啦！」  
「……呵呵……」

湊崎狐狸终于暴露出来了她的真正目的。

  
周子瑜自暴自弃地跪坐到湊崎腰胯上，湊崎的左臂环在她的侧腰，像是催促似的，甚至拍了两下她的屁股，面前那人笑得比狐狸都要狡猾，她咬咬牙抓起湊崎的右手手指，闭上眼睛送了进去。

湿热的穴肉开始紧紧咬住湊崎的指腹，每一次下降的动作都会使那两根手指更加深入到人迹罕至的地方，微微泛疼，她上跃着逃离，却也失去掉脑海里最真实的快感，于是身体像有了意识般在极致的诱惑下快速坠落，忘乎所以地将外侵者纳入自己最私密的地方。

快感与痛感并存，压倒一切杂念。

周子瑜光洁的额头上开始浮现出许多汗珠，上下起伏的频率愈发加快，湊崎甚至感觉自己的手指仿佛两条小鱼一样游进了一片刚刚探索出来的全新水域，神秘又广阔。

「啊……哈……欧尼……」

「欧…欧尼……真的……好坏……」

「每次……都……哈……欺负……我」

「……我……不会……啊……哼……放过……哈……你……的」

「啊…啊哈！！！欧尼！」

手指终于找到陌生水域里的岛屿，湊崎用力按了下去，磅礴的海浪立刻席卷而来。

那些体液太过热情，甚至喷溅到了湊崎的胸腹和右臂，周子瑜回过神来，眼前正好是一片狼藉，湊崎白皙的肌肤上满是透明的暧昧水渍……

「……我……欧…欧尼……唔……对不起」

「呀，这有什么好道歉的啦，子子舒服才是最重要的诶，怎么样？子子的体力真的好棒喔，似乎是从来没有流过这么多水呢」

「……紗夏知道就好……大坏蛋……闭嘴吧你……」

累极的周子瑜卸下所有力道，落入至湊崎紗夏早已准备好的温软怀抱里，紧接着那人的唇瓣便如约而至，她们深吻在了一起。  


小鱼会心甘情愿被狐狸抓进爪里，都是因为爱。

海后是小鱼的信仰，魔女亦是狐狸的神明。


End file.
